Breaking Boundaries
by Invizabledragon
Summary: in a immersive virtual reality a man finds himself not only entering his favorite game, but his favorite reality.


**invizabledragon:** I sighed as I climbed into my pod. The gel bedding was rather comfortable and made it easy to relax. I lowered the glass top and sealed it, allowing the holographic interfaces to pop up and I gave a look over them. In the mods section I thumbed through what game mods i had and finnaly came to the one i wanted. It was a stylized circle with the bottom left side missing and a dot in the center, the universal symbol for the Halo series. I tapped it and I felt the mental connection to the system establish itself, a visor wrapped around my head and I felt myself drifting to sleep, only to immediately awaken on a grassy knoll. I knew I would be here but I was hoping for a village so soon. Minecraft did that alot, making me walk days before I found the shelters.

**Andr:** Andr was several hundreds of meters away from her home and thankfully, for once, it looked as though it wasn't going to rain its ass off for once. It was the only bad ting about living in a forest-styled-biome area; it was always fucking raining. She was never home too often due to that fact and quite honestly, even though she missed him terribly at times she remembered the last time she had gotten caught in the rain...without a potion no less. So ALWAYS carried a restorative potion now after learning her lesson the hard way. She was beginning to wander back to another forest biome and hopefully it wouldn't rain its ass off before she could make her way though it. She'd been on the move for some time now and honestly she was getting weary for the day. She would find a cave shortly to sleep in for the approaching night. Weaving between a pack of thick trees she caught something moving out of the corner of her eye. Quickly ducking behind a tree she peered around the other side of it cautiously.

**invizabledragon:** i smirked when i saw familiar feminine shape take cover behind the tree. It was understandable she wouldn't recognize him as he wasn't using his usual winged and horned avatar. This time he was clad in his obsidian black shinobi skin from a pack he downloaded. He walked calmly over to her and smiled widely under his mask. "tad rainy around here for a enderlady such as yourself isn't it?" He called out to her and began punching a tree

**Andr:** "I-i suppose it is...if you were to call me crazy right now I'd let you..." she joked, "I mean...well yeah...this isn't exactly the best weather for me," she eased out from behind the tree she was behind cautiously, "w-who are you...your voice sounds... familiar but I know I've never met you before," she mused coming into full view as she watched him attack a tree for its wood. Digging though her inventory, a small duffle big over her shoulder, she produced a stone axe. It wasn't the best, but there again she usually didn't stray too far from home with her really good things. "Here...I've got an extra," she explained extending it towards him.

**invizabledragon:** He chuckled "thank you dear Andr. Like my new skin?" he conversed while chopping more wood. He handed over half the wood. "so, shall I escort you home my dear?" he asked and held out his hand to her.

**Andr:** "Y-you're welcome. I...it looks nice on you," she smiled warmly staring off over her shoulder in the opposite direction thinking over his other question before nodding, "We can if you want so you can at least mark it on your map. We have to go though this forest biome, though a dessert biome and then we should be to the same forest biome my house is in. Honestly before I caught sight of you I was going to go and hunt up a cave to spend the night in," she explained pointing to the sun that was getting low in the sky, "but I guess we'll be okay since its the two of us. Its still not the best idea to travel alone even as a mob. ...that and I'd rather not deal with a human confrontation," she grimaced at the thought.

**invizabledragon:** He smiled at her and entwined their fingers together and starts leading her towards her home "humans aren't a problem. God I love these VR controls, im not just limited to key commands. did you know I can actually throw things here?" he chatted with her while leading her through the dessert before seeing a small village. "ah, we can wait for morning here, or we can book it for your house" he offered. He himself could go for days but he knew she liked to seek shelter at night, especially with brave humans out after her pearl.

**Andr:** "I-I didn't but there again...you live in a totally different world outside of this one. I bet most people consider you like a god since you come from a world that looks to ours as a virtual construct...yet to us...well all the mobs and I this is our reality. Its all rather overpowering, to a degree, to think about," she pondered as fluttered her fingertips in his hand, "does your contruct you use to interact with us allow you to feel and all of that too?" As they entered the start of the desert biome shortly ahead she caught sight of lights which indicated, much as he'd inferred, a village. Thinking over it a few moments she nodded, "we can. Usually they have a few extra houses in the villages just for people...err mobs as well like us. Honestly I've been out for days away from home and a rest sounds nice." True enough, her body was in rhythm with day and time from the construct she existed in. "You should tell me what you've been doing in the world outside this one when we get a room for the night."

**invizabledragon:** He smiled at her and nodded. He explained to her the normal, non VR vanilla minecraft which most people used as the inspiration for this, and the world he was from "we don't usually make something like this but minecraft was so popular Mojang made a VR version for real world experiences, I can still activate it for full experience. Would you like to see?" he smiles and brushed hair out of her face and leaned in to kiss her, gently pulling her to him.

**Andr:** "S-sure..." she meeped a reply as she leaned in pressing her lips to his. To her this was reality. Everything felt real and to think that this was a mere construct as far as his world was concerned made her all the more curious. The kiss felt real and the warmth off of the setting sun felt just the same. "Is that so? It would be incredible to see what your world looks like as well." Pulling closer to him she followed closer to him as the village grew ever closer. It was just within reach at this point. Picking up her pace she started pulling him with her without realizing it. Stopping to fall back ins step she bowed her head, "Sorry, I'm just ready to get inside...you're better off inside as well since the other creatures like myself might attack you."

**invizabledragon:** "They can try and they will fail. Besides, I have a beautiful lady to protect" he smiled at her and knocked on a door, and looked inside. No one was in the little shack, so he opened the door and lead her inside. There was only one bed he noted, so immediately plopped to a comfortable looking palat of dirt and grass.

**Andr:** "Y-yes Jason, always the gentleman..." she muttered quietly as he moved on inside quickly. She followed in slowly, cautiously poking her head inside the little shack. When she'd closed the door behind her she found him sitting on the floor of the building which was made up of nothing short of cold ground outside. Staring at him a moment a bit of her typical Ender-natured attitude shined though as she lifted a brow, "I know you're not going to sleep on the ground tonight..." she stated more than asked. There was a crafting bench in the far corner and as she moved over to it she dug in her back and pulled raw material to make a bed, "Com'mere and help me stuff this mattress...we'll make another bed and conjoin it with the other one so YOU don't have to sleep on the floor and we can stay warm," she smirked a bit. Sometimes she would get these bouts of confidence that would make even, she, look at herself funny.

**Invizabledragon:** He cracked a eye open and looked at her curiously "you would sleep in a bed with me?" he asked suspiciously and got up and began to help her. She was usually too shy to openly kiss him, but then again she had proven him wrong before...

**Andr:** She thought about how it was, indeed, a strange request in a way. She was such an awkward individual, "Well...I...I guess you sleeping next to me doesn't make me feel as awkward as you kissing me...I mean its not like I'm gonna sleep in the nude or anything. Its not really any different from you being close to me or holding my hand...and that doesn't make me feel as embarrassed," she confessed as she continued stuffing wool into the easy-assembly mattress.

**invizabledragon:** He smiled at her and chuckled in amusement "my dear the day you sleep in the nude is the day I throw diamond into lava!" he said and put the last of the bed together, slipped into one and pulled the covers over his head. the shining plate armor of his shinobi gear reflected off the torchlight and he grunted, pulling at it a little. "stupid... metal...SKIN!" he huffed quietly.

**Andr:** "This is true...I like never sleep naked..." she muttered more to herself as she moved into the other side curling up close to him as he grumbled on, "teach ya to pick something so hard to sleep in huh..." she chuckled tapping on the helmet as she pulled at her Enderhat to cover her eyes from the torches. She'd rather the room lit though...last thing she needed was something to spawn in the room while they were asleep, "Goodnight Jason," she reached under his covers grabbing him and hauling him more to the center of the mattress to use as a pillow.

**invizabledragon:** He smiled softly at her and ran his fingers through her hair "il need to go mining tomorrow. I'd hate to take from your stocks." he said and slowly put his gear on the nearby table so not to wake her.

**Andr:** She had heard his worries and reassured him that it was fine because of how she always tried to be prepared. Indeed she had decent stocks and if she had to loan or give someone something here and there it wasn't too big of a deal. It had not taken her long to drift off and when she did she had remained near him. A faint snore escaped her every one in a while as she slept. It also had helped that her body was sore and it was almost instantaneous comfort. Her dreams were full of Jason arriving and simply having someone to talk with again. Normally she stayed quite solitary.

**invizabledragon:** The next morning by the time she woke up he was gone and the bed was cold. However he walked in moments after her awakening with fresh steaks, a chicken, and porkchops.

**Andr:** For a brief moment she was flabbergasted as fear shot though her and her eyes widened. Had something happened? Her mind had a tendency to head straight to the worst conclusions but they were all quickly washed away moments later when she saw him come through the door. Had she not seen him a quickly as she did she would have shifted forms. Huffing a bit she looked to his hands to find food, "For Notch sakes I thought something had happened to you a moment there...," she sighed audibly.

**invizabledragon:** He smiled at her and handed her three of the cooked chops and a steak, taking the remaining 2 chops and chicken for himself. "I have a mod installed that will end those fears. I will need specific ingredients though. It will also give you armor I will feel safe letting you be alone with." he explained and began to eat quickly, hopping to get the items built quickly.

**Andr:** Nibbling on the food that was presented to her she looked up in the middle of a bite quickly swallowing, "W-what kind of armor exactly?" she wondered aloud as her stomach settled.

**invizabledragon:** "I will show you when we get to your house ok?" he said warmly and held his hand out to her and held her hand smiling like an idiot the entire trip to her house.

**Andr:** The whole way to her house till the moment she reached the door she wondered just what exactly kind of armor this was. To her knowledge the strongest was diamond and though it was a pain in the ass to make simply because of how time consuming it was to get material together for it it did have weak points in it and although it would have been nice to have just wasn't at the top of her priority list. As she pushed through the door it seemed to have remained as she'd left it. It wasn't huge but was more than just the shack they'd been in. The fanciest thing about the whole thing was the skyline she'd set up on the small second floor where her large bed was. There was also a guest bedroom downstairs as well as a kitchen living room and bathing facilities. "Its not incredible but its pretty much everything I need," she gestured around, "this is my house."

**invizabledragon:** He smiled widely and whistled lowly in appreciation. "I usually sleep in a three deep two wide hole in the ground, This is great!" he grinned ear to ear and pulled her into a deep kiss "your home is as wonderful as the girl that made it." he said warmly and held her closely.

**Andr:** Squirming at first out of embarrassment the slight pink shade on across her faced deepened to red as she melted into the kiss and simply smiled afterwards, "I...um...thank you. I like to travel more than be home most of the time but I figured what was the harm in not having a decent place to stay when I wasn't wanting to wander off everywhere...right?"

**invizabledragon:** "right. I would like to start on your armor right away if you don't mind, and im sorry to say this will put a large dent on your supplies." he said grimly. He loved her but this short term loss would keep her safe forever.

**Andr:** "It's okay if this stuff is as effective as you say it is. I was thinking the whole way here what could you make better than diamond...and diamond is pretty protective but its not impenetrable," muttered leading him to her chest which was full of diamonds and many other material. There was a chest next to it as well that that was full of more raw materials too. "Take whatever you need, I have plenty." True to her word she did, although she was a very civilized Ender her nature still left her with urges or hording and collecting blocks.

**invizabledragon:** He nodded and set to work. Fist he made the titanium. Then he forged that into a obsidian black plate that fit on the bodysuit he made. Then came the universally recognizable black helmet and silver visor. There with his own hands was forced a new suit of Orbital Drop Shock Trooper armor. Next he needed to make the weapons, a much more delicate task.

**Andr:** She had allotted him her decent sized kitchen table (with a drape over it to avoid it getting too beat up of course) and she moved back and forth between her chests as he called for items and when she wasn't running him parts she would sit in the chair across from him and hold this or that as he worked on this armor that she had never seen or heard of before. All of this was very new to her to say the least. What was this 'titanium' that he was using? What was its composition? It was fairly obvious that it was metal but she had not seen him smelt it in the high-temperature furnace that doubled as a heater earlier because she had been gathering up the next item he'd asked for. Tilting her head she struck its hard surface with her long violet nails, "What exactly is this 'titan-um' you're using?" she asked mispronouncing it at first.

**invizabledragon:** He whipped some sweat from his brow, finally finished. He had her put on the bodysuit first, the rubberized suit clinging perfectly to her form. He then began to slot the armor plates on one at a time, after a few minutes she was fully armored and ready, the helmet the only thing left to put on but he would do that later.

**Andr:** She had a lone full length mirror on in her bathroom downstairs and as she made her way to it she huffed a meep having to squeeze though the door. The suit felt very 'solid' in the sense that nothing would probably be able to hurt her short of falling off a cliff or something of that nature. Shuffling back out into the wider kitchen she examined it more fully, "So I saw you meld obsidian in with this...I suppose that would explain why it's so durable," she muttered continuing to eye it. Honestly she was more astounded by it than she could describe in words, "T-thank you Jason...one day you're going to have to teach me how to make this stuff," she held a hand out eyeing it all. A warm blush was across her face as she tilted her head.

**invizabledragon:** He sipped a cold glass of water and huffed from the heat "you didn't warn me about the heat love..." he said and grunted to stand up, a circuit in hand and a half made suit of his own on the table. what she lacked in technical knowledge she made up in charm that's for sure. He put down the circuit down, and picked up her helmet and began attaching it, sealing the pressure locks and setting it into place "activating the Heads Up Display now, motion tracker is on your bottom left, targeting rectical center of your vission and bio-metrics top ok? you should also see a comms unit in the options, to activate the radio chin the button in your helmet." he explained, trying to get the complicated stuff out of the way sooner then later so he could teach her what she needed to know.

**Andr:** "Oh I didn't know it was hot in here for you...there again though, you do put out a lot of heat..." she muttered going to a window to open it as she walked back to him as he placed the helmet on her head. It had several very unusual lights flickering in it that had made her go cross eyed for a moment to say the least. She hadn't exactly been used to things being so close to her face. Terms like Heads Up Display, Biometrics, were all unheard of to her but she summed up the meaning of 'motion tracker' pretty quick; seemed pretty Elementary to understand. She opted to remain silent to allow some form of explanation into them further. He knew this world as a 'game' so she was sure he knew she had no clue what most of these fancy gizmos did for the time being but she was usually a pretty quick learner; she grew up having to be to survive.

**invizabledragon:** He nodded and patted her shoulder "I am going to finish my suit then i will work on the weapons. I already made the ammo, tons of it. here I will get you a full load" he said and began putting full clips of ammo into her pouches and a combat knife into the slot just over her ass, standard for shock troopers. he felt guilty though for using up so many of her supplies, and these where just a pair of suits, ammo and weapons! god help him for storing up for vehicles and bases.

**Andr:** "O-okay..." she said eyes wide in amusement as she messed around with the helmet learned where the release latch for it was fairly quickly as her hair toppled out of it and over the shoulders. It was an interesting mixture so to speak...her warm colored living hair clashing with cold obsidian and metal the suit was made out of. Setting the helmet down on the floor to avoid obscuring the table space she shuffled to a sitting position in the chair across from him as she switched between feeling and playing with ammo pouches and the large knife strapped to her back. The suit felt very bulky to her now but she was sure just the few clothes she normally wore would feel bulky to any unclad Enderman so she assured herself she would become used to the heft of its weight all in due time.

**invizabledragon:** Three more hours and he was done. There on the table lay in a neat row, the M6-D,C,S and G model pistols. He took a S and D model for himself, outfitting her with the G and the C. they where smaller caliber but she would make good use of them for a beginner. He also strapped the MA5B assault rifle to her back, and to his own he took the BR55HB SR Battle Rifle. these weapons in his hands where deadlier then any enchantment, sword or armor in the rest of the world.

**Andr:** Looking to the weaponry a long moment she did not touch them but at the same time was as curious as she was baffled. She wondered aloud, "Just what sort of 'weapons' are these?" They looked otherworldly to her so surely they were modeled from his world. Between the trip to her house and the hours of him working on all of these things it was already getting late in the afternoon and as her stomach began to growl once again. She had pretty much ignored it up until now due to sheer curiosity. Bouncing in place she asked, "when do we get to use all of this interesting-looking stuff?" she chimed.

**invizabledragon:** "Now. in fact we will catch lunch with them" He said seriously. he led her outside and spotted a group of cows. In one swift motion he drew his pistol, aimed and fired with a loud "BAM" that echoed all around the valley. the cow fell dead, a hole the size of a marble through its skull. "Rule one, the gun is always loaded." BAM, another fell dead "rule two, the dangerous end is never to be pointed at someone you dont want dead." BAM a chicken down. "rule three, you will not put your finger near the trigger until you are ready to fire." he barked and holstered the weapon.

**Andr:** Swallowing hard her ears hurt after it was finally quiet. She wasn't sure how much she exactly liked these things right now...they were loud where she was very quiet in nature but they did seem deathly proficient at what they were supposed to be. She'd never seen any projectile weapon of this nature. Sure she'd made a damned sling shot once but these things were like death dealing and super fucking scary as far as she could see as her head moved from him to all of the dead animals to all of them strapped to her. Wearily looking to the closest one in sight she drew the C. "N-now how do I use this thing...?" she almost whimpered.

**invizabledragon:** He snatched it from her and broke it down to its simplest forms, pointing to each. "this is the barrel, that's where the bullet passes through. This is the firing pin, it sets off the bullet. This is the chamber where the bullet will wait to be fired." he explained, going over the mechanics of the gun and finnaly showed her how to hold it and aim without the aid of her targeting rectical. When he finnaly did turn it on the small x in the middle of her vision turned into a circle with a crosshair in it.

**Andr:** She watched him disassemble and reassemble the weapon before handing it back to her as the targeting system on the helmet she was wearing changed. All of this was still very strange. She looked to him and it marked him as a friendly before she looked to the cows which appeared to be marked neutral since they were passive mobs. Holding the gun up in the manner he had showed her she wrapped her finger around the trigger. She had seen how loud the thing was and how it kicked in his hand when he had fired it previously so she held onto it with a firm grip as she slowly lined up the sights and the helmet prompted that she had a clear shot. Squeezing the trigger it loudly barked as a bullet flew from the chamber and struck a cow in its head as it fell dead and a steak appeared. Lowering it she looked to it before hitting what was the 'safety' he had showed her during reassembly. Holstering it she looked to him all in silence for any sort of approval.

**invizabledragon:** He beamed at her brightly and clapped her on the back "well done love! For a first try that was flawless!" he loosed a laugh and smiled widely "I believe it's time to move to the rifles. What you have is the MA5B Assault Rifle. It fires its while clip in seven seconds of continuous fire." he explained.

**Andr:** "So...like the one I just shot...its just not having to pull the trigger, I believe is what its called, every time, right?" she tilted her head she she reached for the bigger gun on her which was well over three times the size of the smaller gun, "MA5B? Assault rifle?" she chimed as she looked it over, "What is the smaller...gun called?" she stared at it from its holstered position.

**invizabledragon:** "that is a pistol" he said and led her back home to cook the meat and feed her.

**Andr:** "Pistol..." she looked to it trying to make it stick in her memory though visual learning, "okay, got it, I think..." she meeped trotting after him to head back inside her home.

**invizabledragon:** He nodded and put a large pile of food in front of her "eat up, I will start your training with these when your done" he said and nibbled on his own food while tinkering some more with something she couldnt see.

**Andr:** "O-okay..." she swallowed hard. Things like 'training' seemed intimidating to her to think about. Nomming on the steak she'd shot herself and a pork chop that was in the house she raised her head tilting her head sideways, "...whatcha workin' on over there?"

**invizabledragon:** He smirked and held up what appeared to be a card with a picture of a bunker on it "I crafted a begginer base. if i can get enough supplies to upgrade it we could have a safe haven just for ourselves. to activate this one though i need a couple stacks of iron and a chest of stone

**Andr:** Looking to the picture she tilted her head at the base as her mind went straight to material as she thought, "I have a few stacks of iron, but...I don't have a ton of stone...but we can go and mine some...I have a diamond pick and, at least, its easy enough to mine, right?" she mused, "it looks cozy enough though."

**invizabledragon:** He nodded and smiled "I can mine with stone picks, il go get it. Heh maybe il get some resources too!" he said and nuzzled against her cheek. He always loved how soft and warm she was, and she always smelled of nature.

**Andr:** "Y-you sure you don't want any help? I've got plenty of picks myself and I'm not afraid to get dirty!" she exclaimed. Moving to her feet she moved to her chest and grabbed a pickaxe before heading to the door, "LET'S GO~!"

**invizabledragon:** He barked a laugh and hefted a iron pickaxe. "yeah, lets go. it will take exactly one chest of stone so dont be afraid to ask for a new pickaxe when you need it, we have enough to make quite a few" he said and lead her to a hole in the side of a mountain not far from her house. normaly he would begin strip mining and take the whole thing down, but he didnt have the time or resources for that with her nearby, he needed to keep watch as well as mine for her safety. once the base was constructed he could have her stay there while he mined, and besides he would never forgive himself if she was hurt under his care.

**Andr:** "Okie dokie," she nodded setting out to work. She did like to mine often too not just for supplies but because it was sort of relaxing in a way; if for nothing else than it kept her anger in check. Hacking along in a forward and downward fashion she figured since it didn't matter what direction she mined in because of how they were surrounded by stone that she might as well look for some goodies too. She liked many different blocks but diamonds were still oh so shiny and beautiful to her so she knew she'd need to go down several meters. Hacking a long path out she started to widen it on one side as she found a piece of iron. "Eee!" she grinned adding it to her equipment. Pausing she hand't realized just how far she'd gone and slowly began walking up the stair shaped path she'd made as she poked her head out, "Jaasonnn...you there...?"

**invizabledragon:** He popped his head from a side passage "yeah" he called back, placing a torch on the wall.

**Andr:** She meekly walked up the remaining steps and looked down his path to see he'd already gotten fairly far himself, "Nothing, just wondering how far you'd gotten," she muttered leaning past him half way though the entrance of his hole in the wall.

He smiled at her and leaned forward "you know you look particularly beautiful in this light" he said and brushed some hair from her face.


End file.
